The beginning of a friendship
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: mystery the fox belongs to mysterythefox
1. Prologue

(mystery's pov)  
I was running for it. From the same thing it was that changed me. It was raining making everything wet and slippery. I could hear it chasing me. It wanted to kill me. I hid under a tree trying to catch my breath. Soon I was running once again but then I slipped on a rock hitting the cold ground. Those were the last things I remember before everything went black.

(night's pov)  
It was raining pretty hard but I didn't mind I was used to the elements coming at me. I was nice and dry under my energy shield. I just finished hunting uncontrollable eneties when I stumbled across a young fox knocked out cold. For what I could tell he slipped at hit his head. He was banged up pretty bad a bone stuck out of his leg with a gash on his head. It looked like he was running from something. Poor thing. I picked up the fox. Boy was he light like he hasn't eaten in a while. I wrapped him in my energy shield too keep him dry. I took him home and banged him up. I put him in the guest room of my apartment letting him rest until he wakes up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Mystery's POV

It was around noon I finally woke up. To my suprise I woke up in a bed not on the cold hard ground. The room I was in didn't seem like mine. Everything was black and a little pink here and there. Posters of Three Days Grace and other bands claimed one of the walls. Another walls had pictures of what I thought to be friends and family of their owner. I sat up to get a better look. To my suprise the moment I moved everything ached and burned. My head and legs were banged up and my back felt like arrows pierced the flesh and bone. I heard small footsteps becoming louder with each thud. Finally the doorknob turned. I held in my breath.  
What entered was a tall pateet hedgehog. She had raven black fur with mild pink streeks in it. Those eyes I caught as yet beautiful, mysterious. The look in her eyes showed she had been through a lot and was kind to help me without knowing who I was. "Good your awake,"she said. My voice caught in my mouth. I was at a loss of words. Just who was this girl?

Night's POV

It was noon so I went to check on the young fox I found thinking he was still knocked out. To my suprise he was wide awake."Good your awake,"I said. It looked like he saw a ghost. To make him know everything was alright I told him what happened after that was done he finally found his words."So that's how you found me? You only saw me knocked out nothing else?,"he said rather sadly."I'm afraid so.,"I replied."My name is Mystery. Mystery the fox. What's yours?,"he said rather friendly. I got a little worried.  
"Night Fear.," I said quietly. I didn't really like to talk that much. When I looked back at him, his face told me that he thought he done something wrong. "You know if your hungry I have some stuff on if you want it.,"I said trying to changed the subject. With that we went into the dinning room to eat. But to me the whole way he looked courious at me.

Mystery's POV

'There's something familiar about this hedgehog but what?'


	3. Chapter 2

Mystery's pov

When we got to the dinning room it was much like the house parts I've seen. Dark and shaded in dark pink and the blackest black I have ever seen. Fresh eggs with bacon and toast. It made me drool with hunger. "Please take a seat",said night some what quietly. So in the seat I sat it felt very comfy. When she placed the plate of food in front of me I began to eat very quickly. Glad some food is now in me. When I finished I was found staring at her. I still am wondering where I have seen her before. I know I've seen her before. But where? The sun was making her outline shine her fur shining in the morning light. Then she turned to me. I blushed in shame. I shouldn't have been staring."You can investigate around if you like",she said. "Thank you but why'd you save me in the first place?", I asked in pure couriousity. "Well can't someone help another in need?",she said gently. Wow she is very kind. I wonder what she's like when she's mad.  
I started exploring the house. Very dark black paint clamied the walls along with dark pink. I came across a bookcase. My she really likes the paranormal. I picked up a copy of the book of shadows when a very thick book fell on my head. When I looked at it it was a big family album. I began to look through it even if I wasn't supposed to the first picture was a painting that dated back to .5 B.C. fieran was the name of the male in the painting. I went through it until I found the most present photos. My eveyone in this album had black fur and quills with side colors as well. "what are you donig?", a voice said startling me. I turned around to the worst.

Night's pov

I found him looking through my family album."Why are you looking through my album?",I asked upset. He was shaking."Sorry I-it fell on me-sorry",he said."It's ok really.",I said. " Umm would you like too watch a movie with me?",I asked. "Sure!",he said very happily. So with that we went to the living room too watch a scary movie.

outside...  
?:soon we will be one...


	4. Chapter 3

Mystery's POV  
Well. I never seen a movie quite like that. Who even goes ,"OMG A MONSTER!IMA PET IT!" I mean seriously. It explains why she was the first to go. Night was trying so hard to not throw something a the tv. She had a eye twitching very often. It wasn't but five minutes later when she finally said it...erm...yelled it ," UGG I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!DANG IT AMY YOU SAID THIS WAS A SCARY MOVIE!YOU WON"T KNOW SCARY IF IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!," she yelled in pure anger. Jeez...she needs a boyfriend."Well most of the people in this movie are blond so...what else you got?," I said hoping to get her out of her fit. "All my good movies are at my boyfriend's place,"she said. Huh. She does have a boyfriend  
WHACK!  
I was startled at the noise someone hit a window. "WHERE ARE YOU NIGHT?," said the intruder. Another female hedgehog came into veiw. She looked just like night! For the exception of amber eyes with a insane tint to them. Nothing like night's different shaded green. "YOU PUSHED ME OUT ONCE! BUT NOW NOT THIS TIME!,"said the cearly crazy female. "Nite if you wanted to come in and visit you could've knocked on the door and I would've let you in...maybe...you owe me a window pyschopath.,"night said. WAIT. TWO NIGHTS?! WHAT THE CRACKERS IS GOING ON?! Are the related or something?"Mystery this is my isnaity nite I pushed her out of my head when I got back from the service.," night calmly said. " That's N-I-T-E got it?,"nite said very meancely.

Night's POV  
Dear lord. Seriously right now?! "Look now matter how many times you say it we'll never be one again!,"I said my voice full of irritation."Oh please-oh hello who's your little pal?,"nite said changing subjects. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and grabbed her by the scruff."WTF?!,"nite screamed in suprise. I pulled her out the door and threw her into a conviently parked cab."Take her to chung nian.,"I told the driver. "But that will take FOREVER!,"she the driver with a french accent. "Travel by map it'll be faster,"I said. When the taxi was gone I turned to see Mystery standing in the doorway look confused."Sorry that happens sometimes.,"I told him. "Ummm...ok...,"he said with confusion. "Come on since we're both outside I take you home,"I said not wanting him to be even more freaked out then he already is."Well I know a friends's house near by," he said. He told me how to get there so we were off. I saw my brother along the way but since he was busy I just called to him,"HI SHADOW!HI MARIA!,"I called. Both of them waved. We soon came to his friends house. I turned to say good bye to him but I was suprised by what he said,"That's were I saw you from before...YOUR SIBLINGS WITH THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!,"he pratcally yelled."Well yea...but he's more like ultimate kitten then lifeform...,"I said to him. We ended up talking to each other for a good thirty minutes before someone opened the door."Hey Mystery!,"said the albino male."Hi Cinos!I like you to meet-hey?!where'd you go night?,"Mystery said questionalbly. Yet I walked away before he even started the sentence with his friend. I watched him walk into the apartment before heading home. 'My my my...what a strange turn of events' I thought to myself.

Nite's POV  
'Looks lilke my work is done. A new friend is made,"Nite said before disapating into a misty shadow only to be carried away by the wind.


End file.
